1995 Piston Cup Season
This season is a Piston Cup season won by Larry Smith and was also the final Piston Cup season of him. This is a less interesting season compared to 1994 but it is still ok. The 1995 Nightdona 500 and 1995 Gasprin 400 are considered the historic races of this season. Racers Rust-Eze 01 - Gerald Leadfoot Goodwrench 3 - Dale Earnhardt Sr Tow Cap 4 - Rusty Cornfuel Nitroade 13 - Aiken Axler (part time) Nitroade 28 - Andrew Axler Mood Springs 33 - Chuck Armstrong Shifty Drug 35 - Kevin Racingtire Tank Coat 36 - Eugene Carbureski Dinoco 43 - The King Easy Idle 51 - Ruby Oaks Leak Less 52 - Claude Scruggs FWD 54 - Johnny Blamer (Rookie) Fiber Fuel 56 - Brush Curber Octane Gain 58 - Billy Oilchanger Vitoline 61 - James Cleanair Transberry Juice 63 - Lee Revkins RPM 64 - Winford Rutherford (part time) N20 Cola 68 - Manny Flywheel (part time) Gasprin 70 - Mike Yankee Rev N Go 73 - Misti Motorkrass Sidewall Shine 74 - Slider Petrolski (part time) Gask Its 80 - Billy Ford Shiny Wax 82 - Darren Leadfoot (part time) Sponsorless 83 - Mark Landis (part time) Revolting 84 - Davey Apex (part time) HTB 86 - Chick Hicks Bumper Save 90 - Ponchy Wipeout (part time) Sputter Stop 92 - Murray Clutchburn Spare Mint 93 - Ernie Gearson Tach O Mint 101 - Greg Candyman Clutch Aid 121 - Klint Shiftright Clutch Aid 122 - Kevin Shiftright (part time) No Stall 123 - Larry Smith List of races and it's winners #Nightdona 500 - Ruby Oaks #Las Vegas 400 - Chick Hicks #Texas 350 - Murray Clutchburn #Olympus 500 - Mike Yankee #Ben's Hot Sauce 350 - The King #Palm Mile 300 - Billy Oilchanger #BnL 500 - Klint Shiftright #Vitoline 350 - Haul Inngas #New York 400 - Larry Smith #Memphis 400 - Dale Earnhardt Sr #Clutch Aid/Cozsen 400 - Dirkson D'Agostino #Mood Springs 400 - Larry Smith #Pocono 400 - Greg Candyman #N20 Cola 400 - Kevin Racingtire #Michigan 400 - Haul Inngas #Los Angeles 500 - Chick Hicks #Rev N Go 350 - Mike Yankee #Brickyard 400 - Dale Earnhardt Sr #Mario Andretti 400 - Ponchy Wipeout #Gasprin 400 - Larry Smith #Copper Canyon 400 - Claude Scruggs #Calladega 500 - Larry Smith #Boston 350 - Gerald Leadfoot #Tow Cap 400 - Ernie Gearson #Leak Less 400 - Chick Hicks #Fei 400 - Chick Hicks #No Stall 350 - Gerald Leadfoot #Sputter Stop 400 - Haul Inngas #Spare Mint 400 - Ernie Gearson #Virginia 500 - Dale Earnhardt Sr #Revolting 400 - Billy Ford #Sidewall Shine 350 - Mike Yankee #Heartland 500 - The King #Washington 350 - Murray Clutchburn #Richmond 400 - Chuck Armstrong #Dinoco 400 - Larry Smith Top 12 # Larry Smith (Winner) # Haul Inngas # The King # Murray Clutchburn # Mike Yankee # Chick Hicks # Klint Shiftright # Dale Sr # Billy Ford # Misti Motorkrass # Ernie Gearson # Ponchy Wipeout Trivia * Ponchy Wipeout for the first time as a part timer would finish in top 12! * Mike Yankee has his best year yet, placing 5th in the championship and winning 3 races this year. Category:Piston Cup Seasons